


Chase Me, It's A Run For Your Money

by ayogeegee123



Category: 4minute (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, Human Trafficking, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayogeegee123/pseuds/ayogeegee123
Summary: Trigger Warnings : violence, noncon/dubcon implicationWell, I can start by telling you this, the original Mafia was very family structured and had a high level of respect. But, someone was trying to take them down one by one. As a godfather, it was Seungcheol's duty to avoid particularly violent confrontations with other mafias, but when hishusband goes missing in action, things get very serious, very fast." Don't worry, I heard human trafficking isn't so bad. At least, they're not harvesting your organs."" I trusted you. You were the only one I trusted from Blackpink and for what?! So you can stab me in the back?!"" I can't believe what you're doing! Untie me now! Do you have any idea what deep shit you're in?!"" You know, you're always such a fucking thorn in my side. But, laying on the ground, beaten and helpless, you ain't looking half bad."" Come on, let me help you."" Did you just hit me, you fucking piece of-"" M-my leg... It's shot, I can't walk...."" Do you even know what you started?! The riot and the upcoming gang war will be beyond what your fucking punk ass can handle!"





	1. First Operation

Seungcheol or his Mafia name, S.coups was a dangerous man with a business to run. In his mafia of 11 people, he knew who would follow him until the end and who he would want to cut loose the moment they no longer served a purpose for him. He was very tough and highly respected in his business. 

Outside of his mob life, he was married to Jeonghan who knew everything about his business but wasn't really involved when it came to his husband's work. He doesn't take part in the operations but he just comes up with ideas for the operations to go smoothly. 

But, there was a big problem. Someone is trying to take down Seungcheol's mafia and he wants to know who it is. There's so many possibilities that it'll take too long to figure them out before it's too late. Today was the first Operation. Seungcheol had ordered Vernon to take on the mission himself since the younger was great at gaining information without people knowing that he was secretly there. 

Vernon slipped on a pair of slim tuxedo suit pants with a nice yellow sweatshirt and a polo shirt underneath. He had to be undercover or it would cause an uproar. Vernon called his chauffeur, who came within a flash. Vernon got inside the car as his chauffeur escorted him to the party he was attending. Vernon got out of the car and approached the party, touching the hidden earpiece in his ear. 

" S.coups, I'm here," Vernon informed as he entered the mansion where the party took place.

" Great. The most important thing is to act natural. If anyone speaks to you, just smile," Seungcheol commanded.

" So, do you want me to act natural or do you want me to smile?" Vernon asked with a smirk on his face. 

" Great sense of humor. Just make sure you make it out of there alive." 

" Vernon, I'm delighted that you could attend!" Jisoo greeted, giving him a brief hug. 

" Always a pleasure, Jisoo. Is the host anywhere to be found?" Vernon questioned, his hands in his pockets. 

" Right, of course. Namjoon is over there with Yoongi and Hoseok," Jisoo pointed out as Vernon nodded. 

" Okay, thanks. I'll catch you later," Vernon slipped away from Jisoo, sneaking off to complete the mission and get the hell out of there.

" Vernon, be careful. They can't suspect a thing," Seungcheol spoke as Vernon made his way upstairs to the rooms.

" I got this, man. You have to trust me," Vernon grumbled softly.

" Okay. Remember that there are guards and cameras so you have to be careful. If anything happens, let me know as soon as possible," Seungcheol hinted. 

Vernon walked through the halls until he made it to Namjoon's secret room. He felt around the room, making sure that there wasn't anything secret doors or that sort. He hit a painting and the painting fell, revealing a safe. Vernon put his ear to the safe and turned the dial, listening if he was doing the right code. The safe opened as footsteps sounded off throughout the halls. Vernon took the documents quickly and closed the safe, putting the painting back where it was. Vernon gazed around the room, making sure he didn't leave anything behind. The footsteps started to get faster and approach near the bedroom. Vernon stumbled backwards as his back hit a window.

He turned to the window and pushed it open, climbing out. His foot slipped on the roof's tiles, making him trip and fall off of the roof. Vernon hit the ground with a great force that knocked the wind out of him. 

" Hansol, are you okay?!" Seungcheol questioned as Vernon felt his chest tighten, coughing out in agony. 

Vernon forced himself off of the ground, dusting himself off. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the documents. 

" I'm all good. I'm good," Vernon exhaled deeply as he walked back to the car, his chauffeur opening the car door for him.

Namjoon glanced out the open window, raising his eyebrow. He looked to Yoongi and Hoseok, thinking of something to do.

"They want a war? Let's give it them," Namjoon smirked as he walked out of the room, going back to the party.

On the other hand... Seungcheol was sitting at his desk, waiting for Vernon to show up. Jeonghan sat next to him, pouting his lips. 

" Cheolie, I'm bored. Can I paint your nails?"

" What the hell? No way," Seungcheol mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

" I bet Mingyu will let me paint his nails," Jeonghan sighed as Seungcheol pulled him into his arms, caressing his hair. 

" Your hair is really soft after you wash it," Seungcheol complimented, Jeonghan's face turning a bright pink. 

" Y-you're trying to change the subject! I want to pai-" Jeonghan was interrupted by Seungcheol, pressing his lips against Jeonghan's, grasping his chin and tilting it up. 

Seungcheol sucked Jeonghan's bottom lip into his mouth as his arms made it around Jeonghan's waist. Jeonghan slowly pulled back from the kiss, catching his breath. 

" Can we go on a date to stargaze or eat?" Jeonghan asked as Seungcheol stared into his eyes.

" We can't tonight. I have to discuss the next mission with the others," Seungcheol replied, Jeonghan looked down and crossed his arms.

" You're always so busy. I'll go bother someone else," Jeonghan grumbled as he got up from Seungcheol's lap.

Seungcheol gently grabbed him and pulled him back into his spot on his lap, holding Jeonghan close to him. 

" You just know how to get your way, don't you?" Seungcheol chuckled, squeezing Jeonghan's butt. 

" So, is that a yes?" Jeonghan beamed as Seungcheol nodded. 

" I have another request," Jeonghan addressed.

" What is it?"

" I want to take part in your mafia operations," Jeonghan blurted.

" Absolutely not. I don't want to lose you.. You’re my world," Seungcheol claimed as he pressed their foreheads together. 

" I love you so much," Jeonghan giggled, hugging Seungcheol tightly.

" I love you too," Seungcheol responded, pecking Jeonghan's forehead. 

Seungcheol slid his hand underneath Jeonghan's legs, picking him up and walking towards the door of his office.

" Where are we going?" 

" We're going on our stargazing date. Vernon's taking his sweet ass time so we're going to spend that time on us," Seungcheol informed. 

Jeonghan nearly grinned like a school girl, his heart beating really fast. Seungcheol set Jeonghan down onto his feet as he clutched onto his hand. The two went outside, sitting down in the yard in the front of their home. Jeonghan leaned on Seungcheol's shoulder, gazing up at the gleaming and glittering stars. Seungcheol couldn't focus on the stars ; he was too busy, admiring how beautiful Jeonghan was. Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol, a smile on his face.

" You look beautiful in the moonlight," Seungcheol commented, Jeonghan's face reddening.

" What would you say if I asked you to go down on me right now?" Jeonghan questioned, winking at his husband. 

" ..... You really like teasing me, don't you?" Seungcheol asked as he lifted Jeonghan up and carried him back into their home. 

Jeonghan wrapped his legs around Seungcheol's waist, looking him straight in the eyes. 

" It was all part of my master plan," Jeonghan joked, Seungcheol pulling him to a kiss.

Seungcheol pushed the door open to their bedroom, setting Jeonghan down onto the bed. Jeonghan started to unbutton Seungcheol's dress shirt while Seungcheol bit his earlobe. Jeonghan flinched as Seungcheol let go of his ear, pulling his shirt over his head. Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan to lay down as he climbed and hovered over him. 

" Master plan, huh? Then, what's your back up plan if it failed?"

" Don't be a dick to tease me," Jeonghan cooed, Seungcheol smirking to himself.

Seungcheol went down and sucked at Jeonghan's nipples until they were rock hard. Then, he started to plant kisses down his stomach while he undid his belt. Jeonghan pushed him away and forced their position to switch immediately. Jeonghan was now onto of Seungcheol, Seungcheol's eyes widened.

" D-did you just use your self defense technique on me?" Seungcheol questioned as Jeonghan chuckled.

" Of course," Jeonghan replied with a cunning smile on his face.

Jeonghan grabbed the hem of Seungcheol's pants and pulled them down, looking at the outline of his length in his boxers. Jeonghan let his fingers play with the waistband of the boxers, Seungcheol watching his every move. Jeonghan slowly pulled the boxers down, lusciously licking his lips. Jeonghan wrapped his mouth over the hard erection, his tongue dancing over the slit. He took a deep breath and took him even deeper into his mouth. Seungcheol let out a moan sensually as Jeonghan bobbed his head while his other hand stroked his balls, his breath becoming more and more erratic.

Seungcheol put his hand on Jeonghan's head, stopping him.

" Babe, if you keep on doing that, I'm not going to last long," he told Jeonghan breathlessly," I want to be inside of you."

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan to him and kissed him passionately once more, ravishing his lips. Seungcheol grasped at the edge of Jeonghan's sweats, pulling them off, revealing that Jeonghan was wearing no underwear. 

" Going commando today? I knew you were up to something," Seungcheol asked, gripping his butt.

" Well, who needs underwear? Am I right?" Jeonghan answered as Seungcheol laughed.

The two switched positions once again, Jeonghan laying on the bed. Seungcheol opened the drawer next to the bed and took out a bottle of lube. He went back to Jeonghan and brought his lips to the others again as he coated his butt with lube. Seungcheol leaned down to bite at Jeonghan's neck while his fingers circled around his entrance. Then, Seungcheol pushed one digit inside, Jeonghan's breath catching up at the slightest burst of pain but the pain ebbed and he relaxed.

Seungcheol waited until he got used to the first finger, then he added a second and eventually a third. His fingers went in and out of him, rotating and twisting. The fingers brushed Jeonghan's prostate, Jeonghan gasping at the pleasure given to him. Seungcheol noticed and gave himself a smile of triumph.

" Please, baby, please," Jeonghan begged, Seungcheol pulling out his fingers.

" As you wish," Seungcheol replied as he took the lube and spread it all over his hard shaft generously. 

He positioned himself between Jeonghan's legs, his member at the entrance. Seungcheol pressed his length forward into the hole, pausing and giving Jeonghan a small kiss on the forehead. Jeonghan pulled him closer as Seungcheol slowly pushed inside fully. 

" How are you holding up?" Seungcheol questioned, making sure his husband was okay.

" I'm okay. Just keep going," Jeonghan murmured.

In and out, he moved, their breath heavy and labored. Seungcheol adjusted himself to an angle as Jeonghan felt the head hit his prostate. The pleasure was so great that the two couldn't help but moan and groan together. Their bodies moved together as one as they drove each other to the limit. Seungcheol stopped holding back. He, now, started to pound relentlessly, increasing speed and intensity. He bented down and pressed their bodies together, wrapped a hand around Jeonghan's member as he continued to pound in and out of him. He ravaged Jeonghan's lips and Jeonghan wrapped his legs around his body, little moans and a line of curse words coing out of his mouth. The room was saturated with pleasure and desire. The combined feeling of his hands and his consistent pounding sent waves and waves of pleasure to Jeonghan, the room spinning. 

" Fuck, I'm going to come," Jeonghan mumbled, his breath in soft and hoarse pants. 

Seungcheol's pounding became more intense. Jeonghan shuttered as he came between them, pulses of pleasure coming out of his body. Seungcheol thrusted deeper a few more times, and then Jeonghan felt his juice spill inside him, filling him up with his intense heat. He fell on top of Jeonghan, and then pulled out, and the couple went to bathe after. After bathing, Jeonghan and Seungcheol went straight to their bed and cuddled.

" I love you, Jeonghan." 

" I love you too, Seungcheol."

Exhausted from the earlier event, the couple went to sleep. Seungcheol's phone started to ring as Jeonghan turned away from Seungcheol in his slumber. Seungcheol sighed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, answering the phone.

" Mingyu, why are you calling me so early?"

" It's 3 in the afternoon. But, it's an emergency. Vernon is missing in action," Mingyu informed as Seungcheol sat up immediately, startling Jeonghan. 

" What?! Dammit!" Seungcheol yelled, getting out of the bed, rushing to put on some clothes.

Jeonghan pouted and pulled the blanket closer to him, looking at his furious husband. 

" I'll be there soon. Just be ready to take on orders," Seungcheol replied as he hung up.

" You're leaving?" Jeonghan sighed, raising his eyebrow.

" Don't worry. I'll be back. Go back to bed. You had a rough night," Seungcheol spoke.

Jeonghan sat up and Seungcheol went over to him, kissing his lips and then his forehead before leaving. Jeonghan smiled and laid back down.

To Be Continued~!


	2. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnap. Namjoon makes an appearance along with Hoseok. Seungcheol is mad. Torture.  
> Talk Of human trafficking

[TW] Seungcheol met up with the members of his very organized family. They sat at the meeting table, brainstorming ideas. 

" S.coups, Bangtan is starting to become a real problem. Earlier, they tried hacking into our data," Wonwoo informed, Seungcheol leaning back in his chair.

Seungcheol took the information in, nodding his head a bit. He glanced to Jihoon who cleared his throat before speaking.

" Personally, I think we should hit the mattress* and finish this beef with the other families," Jihoon spoke, Seungcheol raising his eyebrow. 

" That's suicide! We only have Blackpink and 4minute on our side," Seokmin pointed out, Jihoon giving him a look.

" If we don't fight back now, things can only get worst. We are the most respected and we can't afford to lose that title now. I think we should whack* them before it's too late," Joshua stepped in, Seungcheol leaning towards the table.

" We need to find Vernon first. His driver was found dead this morning," Mingyu informed.

" Wonwoo and Seungkwan, do what you guys do best and get through the security systems of Bangtan's banking account to track their movements. We have no time to lose before something could happen to Vernon. Minghao and Chan, be on standby. Jihoon and Soonyoung, if things don't go right, you know what to do. Jun, go gamble us some money because we're going to need a lot of it. Joshua, Mingyu and Seokmin, you're coming with me," Seungcheol commanded, getting up from the table with Joshua, Mingyu and Seokmin and leaving immediately. 

The four went to the car and got in, Seungcheol driving. Seungcheol looked at his watch as he continued to drive. 

On the other hand.... Namjoon and Hoseok paced the room, glancing at a beaten and battered Vernon on the floor. 

" Are you ready to tell us why your gang is targeting us?" Namjoon questioned as Vernon shook his head no.

" No, I still follow the Omertà*," Vernon coughed, a smirk on his face.

" Still stubborn, eh? Hoseok, strap him down," Namjoon demanded as Hoseok pulled up Vernon and pushed him onto the wooden platform, strapping his arms down with the leather restraints.

Namjoon put a cigar into his lips and lit it, taking a smoke. Vernon glared at him as he pulled at the restraints. 

" You have one last chance, Vernon. Time is ticking," Namjoon interrogated.

" Namjoon, you're nothing but a cafone*," Vernon spat, Namjoon chuckling.

" You really have a heart of gold. I thought that you would be easy to break but I underestimated a kid like you," Namjoon pulled the cigar out of his mouth and put the light out. 

Namjoon sent a nod Hoseok's way as Hoseok threw a cloth over Vernon's face, grabbing a gallon of water. Hoseok poured water onto his face over the breathing passages, causing an almost immediate gag reflex and creating a drowning sensation for the poor kid. Hoseok then stopped and took the cloth from Vernon's face, his face dripping wet. Vernon took harsh gasps, struggling to breathe.

" Are you ready to give up?" Namjoon asked, crossing his arms.

" Nope. You're not getting anything out of me," Vernon breathed, his eyes bloodshot. 

Hoseok released his arms from the leather restraints, shoving him to the floor. 

" You know, you're always such a fucking thorn in my side. But, laying on the ground, beaten and helpless, you ain't looking half bad.

Vernon scoffed and rolled his eyes, Namjoon looking down at him. Hoseok watched, raising his eyebrows. 

" Since you're not telling me anything, maybe I'll just have a friendly chat with your boss's husband," Namjoon spoke again, Vernon glimpsing at him.

" Then, you're asking for a death wish. S.coups would fucking kill you where you stand if you were to land a hand on his husband," Vernon threatened as Hoseok and Namjoon met eye contact.

Hoseok kicked him in the ribs, knocking him to the floor. Vernon struggled to catch his breath, his rib puncturing his lung. The two walked out of the room, locking Vernon inside. Namjoon went over to Jeongyeon who was on standby and whispered in her ear.

" Kill him," Namjoon whispered as Jeongyeon nodded and went to the room. Namjoon and Hoseok left the mansion, going to find Jeonghan.

Meanwhile... Jeonghan was sleeping soundly in his bed when his phone started to buzz like a maniac. He tossed and turned until he finally woke up and answered it. 

" Hello?"

" Jeonghan, where are you? My party started hours ago!" Rose's voice filled the phone as Jeonghan sighed.

" I forgot. I've been sleeping all day," Jeonghan mumbled.

" Hurry up. You promised," Rose demanded as she hung up.

" Ugh...." Jeonghan murmured, getting out of bed. 

Jeonghan went and took a quick shower, getting ready for the party. He put on his ring and left out the door, going to his car and driving to Rose's house. He parked his car and walked into the party, looking for Rose. She greeted him with a wide smile and handed him a drink, disappearing into the crowd. Jeonghan leaned onto the wall of the house, the nice cold drink in his hand, listening to the loud beats of the party. Rose and Namjoon locked eye contact, giving each other the nod to continue. 

Namjoon walked over to Jeonghan, making conversation. 

" Hey, are you here alone?" Namjoon questioned as Jeonghan nodded.

" What's it to you?"

" Fiesty, are we. I like that," Namjoon winked.

" Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm married," Jeonghan replied, crossing his arms.

" Enough beating around the bush, I know who you are, Yoon Jeonghan. Listen here, you're coming with me whether you like it or not," Namjoon growled, Jeonghan brushing past him in the crowd. Namjoon and Hoseok glanced at each other, grasping the arms of Jeonghan.

" Let go of me," Jeonghan grumbled, trying to pull away from Namjoon and Hoseok. Hoseok put his hand over Jeonghan's mouth, covering it so no one could hear him struggle with them. 

The two pulled Jeonghan outside the party, tossing him into the van, getting in with him. The driver started the van and sped off. Jeonghan struggled with Hoseok, who was trying to bind his wrists together. Hoseok manhandled Jeonghan, pinning him to the floor of the van. 

" Fuck," Jeonghan cried, rubbing the back of his head, tears in his eyes.

" Maybe, if you would cooperate, then maybe, we wouldn't have to hurt you," Namjoon commented as Jeonghan shot him a glare.

" Fuck you," Jeonghan hissed, kicking Hoseok away from him.

The van made an abrupt stop, Namjoon opening the door as Hoseok picked up Jeonghan and threw him over his shoulder, Jeonghan trying to break free from his grasp. The two went back inside the mansion, taking Jeonghan to an empty room. Namjoon took out a chair and Hoseok set Jeonghan down and tied him up with ropes. 

" See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Namjoon mocked as Jeonghan grit his teeth.

" I can't believe what you're doing! Untie me now! Do you have any idea what deep shit you're in? My husband will kill you," Jeonghan yelled.

" Seungcheol couldn't test me even if his name was pop quiz," Namjoon teased, Jeonghan biting his lip. 

" What do we even plan to do to him, Namjoon?" Hoseok questioned.

" We could sell him. His pretty face could catch a few million," Namjoon declared, Jeonghan's eyes widened. 

" A-are you insane?!" Jeonghan stuttered, staring at Namjoon with raised eyebrows. 

" Don't worry, I heard human trafficking isn't that bad. At least, they're not harvesting your organs," Namjoon added as Jeonghan pressed his lips together with a small frown. 

Jeonghan pulled at his restraints, the ropes scratching at his wrists. 

" Va fa napole*," Jeonghan swore as Namjoon slipped off his wedding ring. 

" This could be something that would piss Seungcheol off. Serves him right," Namjoon clutched the ring in his hand and put it in his pocket. 

Jeonghan continued to squirm against the rope that was digging into the skin on his wrists, Namjoon looking to Hoseok. 

" He's squirming around too much, drug him," Namjoon demanded as Hoseok went over to the table and started to prepare a needle and syringe. He walked back over and grabbed Jeonghan by the neck, pushing the needle into the vein in his neck. Jeonghan stopped squirming and started to calm down slowly. He glanced up at Namjoon with eyes full of drowsiness as Hoseok let his neck go. 

" I have a meeting with Rose so make sure this one doesn't get away. Also, tell Yoongi to arrange an auction immediately and let Jimin change his clothes to look more presentable. I'm trying to make money here," Namjoon ordered before walking out.

Namjoon left out of the mansion, his driver immediately opening the door for him. Namjoon was a very fearsome leader. Everyone feared his presence except Seventeen, of course. Namjoon was known for his successful trafficking system, secret murders, and much more. Namjoon met up with Rose at a cafe, Rose looking around so no one recognizes her.

" I did everything you asked, Namjoon. I set up a friend of mine just so you can get back at Seungcheol. Where's my money?" Rose demanded as she crossed her arms. 

" Keep your voice down. Do you want everyone to hear you? I'll give you your money, Rose, after I sell your friend on the black market," Namjoon informed as her eyes widened.

" That's your plan? Fuck.. Seungcheol will have both of our heads if he finds out. I will be a liability and he will hunt me down to kill me personally," Rose worried, biting her nails.

" Do not worry about this, Rose. He'll come after me not you. I'm the one holding him hostage," Namjoon told the girl as she took a deep breath. 

" Do you still promise to leave Blackpink alone, Namjoon? Don't forget that I did everything that you asked," Rose threatened.

" I promise. You paid your debt in full, Rose. Now go before anyone sees us together," Namjoon demanded as Rose got up and bowed before leaving.

Namjoon thought to himself, watching Rose leave. 

On the contrary... Jeonghan snapped out of his calm state of mind, trying to break out of his tight restraints. He looked down at himself, his clothes completely changed.

" What the fuck?" Jeonghan muttered, snapping out of the ropes on his right arm. Then, he used his right hand to take off the restraint on his left arm. He got up from his seat and dusted himself off. Jeonghan went up to the door and opened it slowly, looking around. Hoseok or Namjoon was nowhere to be found. He stepped out of the room, sneaking towards the door of the mansion. 

A pair of arms snatched him from behind, grasping his body and slapping a hand over his mouth.

" Didn't think anyone would catch you, eh? Try to run away again and I'll break your legs," Hoseok whispered in a threatening tone.

Jeonghan closed his mouth and swallowed thickly, thinking to himself that this was some deep shit. Hoseok carried him back to the room, slamming him into the dark room, Jeonghan's head hitting the hardwood floor. His vision blurred and his eyes watered as he tried to get off of the floor. Hoseok's foot kicked him in the gut, Jeonghan rolling to the side, tears springing to his eyes.

" Just stay put."

However.... Seungcheol, Mingyu, Seokmin and Joshua went to meet up with the other members of his family which included 4minute and Blackpink. They all met up at Blackpink's mansion, the meeting starting as soon as everyone arrived. The twelve of them sat at the meeting table, getting ready to discuss whatever.

" Before we start, where is Rose?" Seungcheol questioned, crossing his arms.

" She told me that she had a contract* and that she'll be back shortly," Lisa replied as Seungcheol nodded and eyed Mingyu who shrugged. 

" We can start without her. Let's get this show on the road because I'm busy," Seungcheol grumbled.

" Alright.. Good evening everyone. I'd like to welcome you to the Annual meeting of this Cosa Nostra*. I'd like to introduce our Capo di tutti capi*, Consigliere* and our Commission*," Jennie spoke up.

" With us today, seated to my left, we have our Capo di tutti capi, S.coups and seated to my right are the members of our Commission such as myself, and Jihyun. We have a new Consigliere and I'd like to introduce her myself," Jennie continued as a woman wearing a hood, walked into the room. She took off her hood and smiled towards Seungcheol.

" Jiyul?!" Seungcheol choked, nearly having a heart attack. 

" Brother-in-law, long time no see~," Jiyul chuckled as Seungcheol shot Joshua a glance.

Rose walked in quietly, her eyes widening at Seungcheol. She took a deep breath and sat down next to Jisoo who was across from Seungcheol, fidgeting with her fingers. Seungcheol looked at her, piercing her soul with his gaze. Rose caught his gaze and felt her heart beat fast. 

" S.coups, I'm moving the mic to you," Jennie informed as he nodded.

" The purposes of this meeting are as follows. First, we need to locate and track the movements of Bangtan, Twice and iKON. Second, there has been complications between Seventeen and Bangtan in which they have been trying to hack into our hidden files. If we don't do something soon, they're going to plan on take us down one by one. Vernon is already missing in action. We don't need anyone else to go missing. Woozi was thinking that we could start hitting the mattresses," Seungcheol revealed. 

" Are you kidding me? We all will die if that was to happen!" Rose blurted out as Jennie shot her a glance.

" This beef has been going for too long," Hyuna pointed out.

" Plus, Bangtan couldn't do shit. They're broke as fuck right now. They would have to get their money up first," Lisa reminded as the door bell rang. Jennie got up and went to go answer it as the person walked straight in like they owned the place. Their face was covered with a bandana and a hood.

" I have a message for the leader of Seventeen," The person blurted out as everyone looked to Seungcheol, who raised his eyebrow, the person walking to him.

The person handed Seungcheol an padded envelope and walked out of the mansion. Seungcheol opened and pulled out a letter, unfolding it and reading it. 

" Dearest S.coups, if you wanted to know our plans so bad, you could have just asked. I'm glad you decided to break the barrior and get down to business. Sincerely, RM," The letter read. 

" P.S, check the inside of the envelope."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and stuck his hand inside the envelope, pulling out a wedding ring.

" ......." Seungcheol stayed silent as he noticed Jeonghan's initials in the inside.

" Seungcheol, what is it?" Jiyul questioned, Seungcheol taking a breath.

" They kidnapped my husband," Seungcheol growled as everyone's eyes grew big in shock.

" Mingyu, inform the others of the situation. We are going to break them down."

To Be Continued~

Vocabulary~

Hit the mattress/ hitting the mattress : going to war with a Rival Family or gang

Whack : to murder

Omerta : Mafia's code of silence. Violation of this code is punishable by death.

Cafone : a phony or an embarrassment to others and himself

Va fa napole : Go to hell

Cosa Nostra : Italian for " this thing of ours " " our thing" " Mob family"

Capo di tutti capi : Boss of bosses

Consigliere : the counselor in a crime Family; advises boss and handles disputes within the ranks.

Commission : the Mafia "ruling body", typically a panel made up of the bosses 

Contract : Murder assignment


	3. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is literally angry this whole chapter.

Seungcheol sat at his desk, twirling Jeonghan's wedding ring in his hand. The fear in his thoughts looped around his mind as he thought of the things that can happen to Jeonghan if he didn't think of a plan fast. But, something else was on his mind as well. How did Namjoon know about his husband unless someone broke the code of silence... Jiyul walked into his office, her arms crossed.

" So, what's your plan to save my brother, Seungcheol? I can help if you let me," Jiyul questioned with worry in her eyes.

" It's too risky. I don't know what to do.. If I fuck up, they will kill him, no doubt about it. I just hope that he's not hurt after what happened to Hansol," Seungcheol muttered, taking a deep breath.

" You can't assume that Hansol's dead. I heard about the incident, Seungcheol. Car crashed, driver found dead, Hansol missing. Don't go soft on us now. Now, what's the plan?" 

" Call for a meeting. We need to discuss this because I have several plans in mind," Seungcheol spoke up as he stood up from his desk and left his office with his sister in law following after him, texting on her cell phone. 

Seungcheol walked to the meeting room, where everyone was. He sat down in his seat, leaning back in his chair as usual. 

" This meeting will now take order. Jihoon, do you have any suggestions?"

" No but I do have information on Bangtan. They're supposed to be going to London in a few weeks for a Black market event for a trade. Namjoon has been using Twice and iKON to handle his side work while he handles the main work before they leave the country. S.coups, I've also analyzed the situation of your husband's kidnapping. How would Namjoon know about Jeonghan unless someone told him?" Woozi questioned as Seungcheol paused for a moment.

" So, you're telling me someone broke the Omerta? Are you sure?" Seungcheol questioned.

" I'm positive. Only Blackpink and the rest of us know about Jeonghan and someone could be working with Namjoon under the table," Woozi explained as Seungcheol nodded.

" Are you saying someone is trying to get back at me for whatever reason so they made a deal with Namjoon and got my husband kidnapped?" 

" Affirmative. Lately, there has been a suspicion of Bangtan kidnapping other people. Maybe, they're going to London for the Black market event to sell people into human trafficking and a prostitution ring for billions of dollars," Woozi continued, everyone looking to Seungcheol's expression. 

His expression hardened, fire glowing in his eyes. 

" London, eh? I guess we just have to meet them there, won't we? They should recognize that we're not to be fucked with. First, we need to focus on locating Vernon before it's too late," Seungcheol acknowledged, crossing his arms. 

" Alright. So, what do we do in the meantime?" 

" Be on standby in case something comes up," Seungcheol pointed out.

Wonwoo and Seungkwan got up from the meeting table and went to their computer room, gesturing Seungcheol to follow them. The two sat down at their desk, signing into their computers. Seungcheol stood behind Seungkwan and Wonwoo as they typed rapidly into their computers.

" No trace found," Wonwoo read from his computer screen. 

" What about his cell phone?" Seungcheol questioned, crossing his arms.

" No trace of that either. Someone must've removed the sim card from the device," Seungkwan replied as Seungcheol sighed.

His phone buzzed and he took a brief look at it and nearly growled.

I hope you're coping without your husband by your side. Don't worry, we're taking good care of him~ -Namjoon

Seungcheol turned his phone off and sighed once more. All this pressure of his husband being kidnapped crashed down upon him. He crossed his arms and sat down in a chair as Jiyul walked into the room. 

" Seungcheol, what's the rest of your plan?" Jiyul asked. 

" I'll need Jun, Joshua, Hoshi and Mingyu to follow Blackpink individually to find information or even evidence of treason. I have a meeting with the other leaders later so maybe Namjoon would get a piece of my mind," Seungcheol responded as Jiyul nodded.

On the other hand... Jeonghan was strapped to a chair, drugged out. Jimin ran a comb gently through his bleached blonde hair as Yoongi and Hoseok watched. Jungkook eyed them all, looking down at his papers.

" What's the order from Namjoon, Jimin," Hoseok asked as he relaxed in his chair. 

" To keep an eye on Jeonghan to ensure that he doesn't escape or at least, attempt to," Jimin informed as Yoongi crossed his arms . 

" Seems easy enough," Yoongi chuckled softly.

" Not exactly. He knows how to escape his bindings," Hoseok mumbled.

" I mean he is the husband of a fearless mafia leader. I almost feel bad on what we have to do to him in preparation for the Black Market event," Jimin muttered. 

Namjoon walked into the room, eyeing Jeonghan who was completely out of it. 

" Jungkook, start to make the arrangements for the trip to London. Jimin, how much is he going for on the Black Market," Namjoon wondered, Jimin dropping the comb to check his notes.

" A buyer from the United States bids a million US dollars and they're going to London the same weekend we're going and another one is a resident of Europe. There's so many bids that I barely had time to go through them all," Jimin informed as Namjoon nodded, crossing his arms.

" That is very exciting news. Then, I can pay off Rose for helping us achieve this. We'll make a fortune, indeed," Namjoon chuckled, Jeonghan faintly struggling with his restraints. 

Meanwhile... Vernon was struggling to breathe as Jeongyeon looked down at him, clutching the gun clipped to her leg. She walked towards Vernon, crouching down next to him. Jeongyeon tried to help him from off of the floor but he shoved her away.

" Come on, let me help you," Jeongyeon whispered to Vernon, Vernon glanced up at her. 

" Who are you and what do you want?" Vernon interrogated, eyeing her suspiciously.

" Listen, either you trust me or I kill you. Your choice," Jeongyeon snapped.

" Then, kill me. Your threats don't scare me," Vernon rolled his eyes as Jeongyeon sighed and yanked Vernon by his arm onto his feet.

He nearly screamed out in pain as Jeongyeon almost dislocated his shoulder.

" You better listen to me because I'm betraying my own to help you out," Jeongyeon addressed.

" Did it look like I needed help? I know what I was doing," Vernon sassed, breathing funny because of his ribs as Jeongyeon glared at him. 

" Don't sass me, boy. Listen, I have to shoot you so they think I killed you because it was an order," Jeongyeon explained as Vernon backed away, horror in his eyes, clutching his stomach.

" W-wait. You can actually kill me," Vernon stuttered , Jeongyeon raising her eyebrow.

" Are you.... afraid of being shot?" Jeongyeon questioned. 

" I mean who isn't?"

" I'll just shoot you in the leg," Jeongyeon teased as Vernon continued to move away from her.

" Don't you dare," Vernon warned, Jeongyeon trying to contain herself from laughing. 

" I'm just kidding!" Jeongyeon burst out into laughter.

" Oh haha, very funny," Vernon crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

" But, seriously, let's go before they realize," Jeongyeon ordered, grabbing Vernon by his wrist and pulling him towards the door.

Jeongyeon poked her head out of the door, looking from right to left before yanking Vernon out of the door.

" Can you not pull me so hard?! I can barely fucking bre-" Vernon nearly yelled as Jeongyeon slapped her hand over his mouth.

" Shut up. I'm sorry if it makes you feel better. Just stay quiet," Jeongyeon whispered, pulling Vernon through the front entrance of the mansion. 

She led him to her car as she unlocked it and got in, Vernon getting in the backseat. Jeongyeon stepped on the gas and sped out of the mansion's parking, heading straight towards the freeway. 

Back to Seungcheol...

He was attending one of the annual meetings every leader of every mafia has to attend once every twelve months. Jiyul was by his side as he sat down into one of the chairs. Jiyul and Seungcheol eyed each leader who walked in, Hanbin avoiding eye contact with him. Jiyul sat down into a chair, watching Seungcheol's face. Seungcheol raked his fingers through his hair, keeping his eye on everyone in the room.

" If we're all here, let's get it started. First of all, I'd like you to please join me in welcoming the Capo di tutti Capi, S.coups, who is finally attending this year," Ns Yoon G started, the attention on Seungcheol. 

" I wasn't feeling it last year. I'm honored to be the guest of honor this year as well," Seungcheol spoke as Ns Yoon G smiled at him.

" I'd also like to introduce Jiyul, who just recently joined our team of Consiglieres," Ns Yoon G continued as Jiyul waved.

" I'm afraid that Namjoon wasn't able to make the meeting this year because he has some important matters to attend to, however, I came in his place," Hanbin interrupted as Seungcheol glanced a him.

" And you are?" 

" I'm Hanbin or B.I, the leader of iKON," Hanbin informed. 

" Ah! My apologies. We forgot to send you an invite."

" What's the purpose of this rather disappointing meeting if Namjoon isn't attending," Seungcheol questioned, setting his palms flat on the table.

" It's to check into each mafia to check how they're doing. It's a mere check in," Ns Yoon G answered. 

" We're doing just fine. Thanks for asking," Seungcheol smirked as Jihyo and Hanbin glimpsed at each other. 

" Seungcheol, you're fake as fuck, man. Stop trying so hard," Hanbin insulted. 

" Being nice to someone you'd rather kill isn't being fake. It's sucking it up and acting like an adult," Seungcheol snapped back as Hanbin snorted. 

" Kill me for what? I'm not the one who kidnapped your husband," Hanbin bickered.

" Hanbin, ho bisogno che tu la smetta*," Jihyo ordered.

" You're associated with Namjoon so you're involved, Hanbin. I'll be taking my leave before I have Minghao come in here and kill you for even trying to throw a low blow into my face. Alla promissa*," Seungcheol bidded goodbye as he and Jiyul exited the meeting room. 

" Seungcheol, are you alright?" Jiyul questioned the moment they left the room.

" Yes, I'm fine actually. I just need my husband back and I'll feel even better," Seungcheol replied as they made their way out of the building.  

Seungcheol and Jiyul made their way to the car, the driver immediately opening the door for the two. The two got into the vehicle and the driver drove off back to the mansion of Seventeen's whereabouts. Seungcheol got out of the car first and made his way up to the mansion's front door. He opened the door as Jiyul trailed behind him. 

" So, how was the meeting?" Chan asked, Seungcheol looking in his direction. 

" Namjoon didn't attend and Hanbin was there. He should be glad that I didn't kill him in front of everyone," Seungcheol sighed as he removed his coat.

Seungcheol and Jiyul walked around the house, approaching Jun, Hoshi, Joshua and Mingyu.

" Did you guys find anything on Blackpink?" 

" Nothing at all," Jun grumbled as Seungcheol nodded.

Seungkwan made his way over to the group, crossing his arms.

" Still no trace?" Seungcheol raised his eyebrow as Seungkwan nodded, his expression dulled.

" Then, we have to assume that he's dead," Seungcheol tensed.

" Dead? Pfft, how dare you think so lowly of me," A very cocky voice spoke from behind Seungcheol.

Seungcheol turned around and took in the sight of Vernon. Jeongyeon stood by his side, the rest of the group eyeing her. Seungcheol glanced at her suspiciously as Seungkwan questioned who she was.

" I'm Jeongyeon, former member of Twice. I gave up everything to help this kid," Jeongyeon informed, Seungcheol studied her face.

" Bold. You're bold for betraying Namjoon. We're going to get along just fine," Seungcheol flashed a slight smirk as Seungkwan hugged Vernon tightly. 

At the Blackpink mansion...

Rose was pacing back and forth in her bedroom after she had realized that she was being followed by Joshua all this time. What ifs flooded her mind as Jennie walked into her room. 

" Why are you pacing? Are you okay?" Jennie asked as Rose looked at her with tearful eyes. 

" Jennie, I did something so fucking foolish and I'm so sorry," Rose babbled as Jisoo and Lisa walked in.

" What are you talking about?" Jennie frowned.

" It was me! It was me who broke the Omerta! I didn't know what to do when Namjoon threatened me so I set up Jeonghan," Rose sobbed as Lisa and Jisoo glanced to Jennie for a reaction. 

" You what?! Do you even know what you started?! The riot and the upcoming gang war will be beyond what your fucking punk ass can handle, Rose! Do you know what Seungcheol would do to you if he was to find out about this?!" Jennie snapped, Rose sniffling. 

" You should just confess to Seungcheol," Lisa suggested.

" That's an immediate death wish," Rose mumbled, wiping her tears.

Jennie stood there and listened to the conversation, wondered if she should keep quiet about Rose's situation or inform Seungcheol immediately. This situation had started to deteriorate rapidly. Jennie stormed out of Rose's room as Lisa and Jisoo frowned before leaving Rose to follow Jennie. Jennie grabbed her car keys and got inside her car, Lisa and Jisoo getting in as well. Jennie drove to Seventeen's mansion, parking crooked. 

The trio popped out of the car, walking into the mansion.

" Jennie, Lisa and Jisoo, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Jiyul questioned.

" Is Seungcheol present?" Jennie asked, trying to keep her cool.

" Yeah, he's talking with the others right now. Just go right in and talk to him if you really need to," Jiyul insisted as Jennie nodded and went to Seungcheol.

The three of them walked in the meeting room, all eyes on them. 

" Seungcheol, I know who got your husband kidnapped," Jennie started as his face went blank. 

Vernon and Seungkwan looked at Lisa and Jisoo, realizing that Rose wasn't there.

" Who is it?" Seungcheol asked as calm as possible.

" It was Rose. I guess she made a deal with Namjoon for money or something. She confessed it to me a few minutes ago," Jennie mumbled as everyone froze. 

Woozi and Hoshi glanced at each other before looking to their leader. Seungcheol glanced up to the ceiling, his eyes burning with rage. Jiyul walked in, her eyebrow raised out of curiousity. 

" Jiyul, call for a meeting and see to it that Rose makes it here," Seungcheol demanded as Jiyul got right on it. 

Jihyun and the rest of 4minute entered the room, breaking the silence. Seungcheol tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Rose to enter the room. But, she never showed.

" Wonwoo and Mingyu, locate Rose and bring her to me," Seungcheol commanded as Wonwoo and Mingyu got up and left to go get Rose. 

Seungcheol drummed his fingers on the table as he awaited her arrival. About an hour and a half later, Mingyu and Wonwoo walked back into the room, Rose on Mingyu's shoulder, screaming and kicking. Mingyu dropped her down into a chair, Rose locking eyes with a furious Seungcheol.

" Rose, I'm extremely disappointed in you. I trusted you. You were the only one I trusted from Blackpink at first and for what?! So you can stab me in the back?" Seungcheol snapped immediately as Rose looked down. She flipped her hair and looked back up.

" You honestly believed I would never turn against you?" Rose retorted as Seungcheol scoffed and pointed his gun at her. 

" Seungcheol, do you really think that this is the way to settle things?" Jiyul jumped in.

" Uh, yes! Did you forget that Jeonghan is your little brother and he is kidnapped by a dangerous idiot?!" Seungcheol raged as Jiyul glared at him.

" Fine," Seungcheol mumbled, slamming his gun down onto the table harshly.

" Alright, good. What's her sentence?" Jiyul questioned.

" Park Chaeyoung, you are charged with treason for betraying me and La Cosa Nostra. You will be removed from the mafia branch and will not be allowed to contact anyone within our mafia. But, if my husband is extremely harmed because of your carelessness, you will be executed. I'm done talking," Seungcheol spoke before getting up from the table and storming to his office.

" It takes a lot of willpower to stop Seungcheol from killing someone, Rose. Thank God that Jiyul was here to stop him or you would be dead," Seokmin reported as she frowned. 

" I know.. I'll be taking my leave now," Rose grumbled as she left. 

On the contrary.... 

Jeonghan panicked as he came down from his chill out state. He was strapped down to a highly uncomfortable chair, shifting in his seat. The room was empty and he was the only one in there. Jeonghan started to wiggle out of the ropes around his hands, rotating his wrists back and forth to loosen them. Jeonghan slipped out of the restraints as he untied his ankles. 

Jeonghan got up from the chair, taking a deep breath. 

" Here goes nothing," Jeonghan muttered to himself as he snuck out of the room, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

He made his way towards the door, stepping out of the mansion. Jeonghan took another step and tripped by a foot. 

" Jeonghan, there's no way out. Even if you tried to kill yourself, we would just lock you back up," Namjoon chuckled as Jeonghan coughed and groaned out of pain, struggling to get up from the ground.

Namjoon picked Jeonghan and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him back into the mansion. Namjoon took him back to the room and put him back in the chair.

" Tsk tsk, what I'm about to do is going to piss Seungcheol off greatly but good, that's my point," Namjoon chuckled as Jeonghan gave him a look.

Pain shot up his arm, a sharp pain of torn muscles and then a numbness, Namjoon snapping two of his fingers in half. A flood of tears gushed down his cheeks as Namjoon sighed, sending a text message to Seungcheol, just to make him even more upset.

I hope you enjoyed your husband's fingers when they weren't broken. 

Seungcheol glanced at his phone, reading the text. He threw his phone across the room in anger. He intertwined his fingers into his hair, gripping it harshly. 

Soon.

To Be Continued.

Vocabulary~

 ho bisogno che tu la smetta : I need you to stop

Alla promissa : Until the next time


	4. No More Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback and Trigger Warning...

Trigger Warning:

Jiyul sat in the meeting room with the rest of Seventeen and Blackpink. 

" Does anyone know the story behind Seungcheol and Jeonghan? I've been so curious ever since I joined," Lisa questioned as Vernon and Mingyu eyed each other.

" Well, Seungcheol wasn't always the coldhearted asshole he is now... He's been my best friend since my sophomore year in high school.."

Seungcheol walked into his first period class, late as usual. The teacher gave him a slightly disappointed look as he sat down at his desk next to Vernon. Vernon was just a sophomore while Seungcheol was a senior who really didn't give a damn about school. Seungcheol wasn't living like a normal high school student, he was actually apart of a local gang. Seungcheol wasn't really the gangbanger type but he had to change his life around to protect his family who were suffering the loss of his father. 

" Seungcheol, you can't keep living like this," Vernon spoke out of concern, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

" Hansol, nobody joins a gang without being a lost soul first. No one goes to a monsterous person for guidance unless it's their only option. This is my only option, Hansol. I mean you're an arsonist," Seungcheol replied.

" I suffer from Pyromania disorder but that's beyond the point. You have a choice and you're choosing wrong," Vernon sighed, crossing his arms.

" Hansol, are you with me or against me?" 

" With you, of course. You're my best friend," Vernon responded as Seungcheol nodded. 

Seungcheol leaned back in his seat, someone in peculiar catching his eye. Seungcheol noticed the sleek long black hair as the light shone on it like silk. His face wore no type of pimples with a hint of pink flushing out from his skin as he glanced at his notes. Seungcheol thought that he looked rather... breathtaking..

" Vernon, who's that?" Seungcheol questioned as he stared at the guy's angel like features and his shoulder length hair. 

" Oh, that's Jeonghan. Rumor has it that he suffers from selective mutism," Vernon informed.

" The fuck is that?"

" It's an anxiety disorder where a person who can normally talk doesn't talk in specific situations or to people," Vernon added.

" Ah..." 

Seungcheol felt a soft spot form inside him and wondered the younger's story. Jeonghan wrote in his binder, taking notes of the teacher's lecture. Jeonghan was only 17 with his whole life ahead of him. Even though he got outstanding grades in school, he hated it because everyone discredited him. Jeonghan sighed as he finished his notes. He tucked his hair behind his ear, glancing at Seungcheol who pretended like he wasn't just staring at him. 

Seungcheol put his head down onto the desk, watching Vernon write something down onto his papers.

" If you like him so much, why don't you just talk to him instead of staring at him like a creep?" Vernon questioned as the bell rang for class. 

" Shut up. I wasn't staring," Seungcheol grumbled, Vernon putting his supplies back into his backpack. 

" You were. It was so obvious that Jeonghan looked at you."

Everyone left the class, Vernon and Seungcheol walking together. Until Seungcheol noticed Jeonghan, that is. 

" Vernon, listen, I'll catch up with you later, alright?" 

" Okay..?" 

Seungcheol ran off and went to Jeonghan's side, nearly startling him. Jeonghan glanced up and locked eye contact with Seungcheol while they were still walking. 

" Sorry if I scared you. I'm Seungcheol and you probably don't know me like that. But, I hope we could get along," Seungcheol started awkwardly as Jeonghan cocked his head to the side. 

" Ah, I forgot that you don't like to speak. Do you want to hang out later? I understand if you don't want to," Seungcheol asked, nervously snatching the back of his neck. 

Jeonghan didn't say a word but he just nodded. Seungcheol grinned from ear to ear as he told Jeonghan where to meet him. The two split up and Jeonghan went to his class and then Seungcheol went to his.

When Jeonghan sat in his seat, red leaked onto his cheeks as he nervously smiled and bit his lip. 

" What are you think you're doing here? Huh? You should switch schools because no one likes you here," The infamous bully of the school, Minhyuk teased as Jeonghan ignored him and opened his book. 

" Ah, so, we're playing the ignore Minhyuk game again? Alright," Minhyuk chuckled, turning away from Jeonghan.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow at the bully before looking back at his book. Jeonghan read the novel in his hands as he had nothing else to do because he finished all his work. The class period moved by quickly surprisingly. The bell rung once again and Jeonghan grabbed his bag, walking out of the classroom, still reading. 

" Jeonghan, are you still choosing to ignore me like usual?" Minhyuk questioned.

Jeonghan didn't take his eyes off of the book, pretending that nobody was around. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and snatched the book from his hands and threw it. 

" I'm talking to you," Minhyuk growled as Jeonghan glared up at him.

Every part of Jeonghan was telling him to tell Minhyuk to fuck off but he couldn't find his voice to do so. Jeonghan sighed as Minhyuk got closer to his face. Jeonghan shoved him harshly, Minhyuk stumbling a bit backwards.

" Why you little-" Minhyuk growled, raising his arm to hit Jeonghan but he was grabbed roughly by the wrist.

" Picking on someone who doesn't have enough courage to speak is so low even for someone like you, Minhyuk. Leave Jeonghan alone or there's going to be some problems," Seungcheol threatened as Minhyuk yanked his arm before storming away.

Vernon caught up with Seungcheol as Seungcheol watched Minhyuk walk away. Vernon picked up Jeonghan's book from the floor, dusting it off before handing it to him. 

" Are you okay?" Seungcheol questioned, Jeonghan nodding, holding his book to his chest. Seungcheol patted his back gently as Jeonghan started walking to class.

" You really do have a crush on him, don't you, Seungcheol?" Vernon questioned, Seungcheol looking at him.

" Shut up. Anyways, want to skip?" Seungcheol asked as Vernon nodded.

" I'm not feeling today. Why don't you invite Jeonghan along, lover boy?" Vernon wondered, Seungcheol thinking about it before running to catch up with Jeonghan, asking him if he wanted to skip with him and Vernon. Jeonghan thought about it and nodded. 

Vernon finally caught up with Jeonghan and Seungcheol, Jeonghan shoving all his things into his locker. The trio ditched school, going to an abandoned park. Vernon sat at a bench, pulling out his lighter.

" Hansol," Seungcheol warned, crossing his arms like a concered parent would give him. 

" I can't help myself," Vernon grumbled, flicking his lighter.

"....Hansol," Seungcheol warned for a second time as he watched Vernon grab a piece of bark and lighting it on fire. 

" Burning things release tension and stress for me."

Jeonghan sat next to him, grasping the lighter from Vernon's hand and then taking the burnt piece of wood. Vernon glanced at him, a gleaming look in his eyes.

" Are you depressed?" Jeonghan muttered as Seungcheol and Vernon widened their eyes.

" You... You spoke-" Seungcheol pointed out.

" You actually trusted us enough to speak?" Vernon asked as Jeonghan nodded.

" Perfect," Seungcheol smiled.

Jeonghan stared at Vernon, realising that he never answered his question. Something was going on with Seungcheol and Vernon. Vernon covered his face with his hands, Jeonghan playing with the lighter in his hand. He lit the piece of bark on fire, watching it burn slowly. Vernon slowly looked up at the flame, glimpsing at it like it was a pot of gold. Seungcheol went over to the two, sitting next to Jeonghan.

He feels so unlike everybody, alone...

Vernon stood up and sighed, Jeonghan handing him his lighter back. 

" I..I have to go," Vernon mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

" Already? Alright, see you later, Hansol," Seungcheol frowned as Vernon left.

" I wonder...."

Vernon started to walk home quietly, kicking at a rock while putting his hands in his pocket. He arrived to his home, walking in through the door. His family immediately stopped talking, ignoring his presence. Vernon sighed and stormed past them to his bedroom. He stepped inside his room, shutting the door and locking it. A tear ran down his face as he sat down on the floor. Vernon twirled the lighter in his hands, tears falling like a faucet pouring out water. 

" Are you depressed?" Echoed throughout his mind.

Was it obvious? Was it obvious that he cried everyday? Was it obvious that he wanted to die because his family didn't give a damn about him? Was it obvious because of his pyromania disorder?

A small knock was heard on his door as Vernon rushed to wipe his tears. He stood up and opened the door, his little sister waiting at the door with food for him.

" Thank you, Sofia," Vernon mumbled as she forced herself inside his room.

" I'm hanging out in here until you finish all your food," Sofia huffed, handing her brother the dishes of food.

" Sounds like a deal," Vernon smiled at the younger girl as the siblings went to sit on his bed. 

" I cooked all of this for you so you better eat it all," Sofia flashed him a grin.

Vernon patted her head gently before he opened the containers of food. It seemed like the only one who did care was his sister.

On the other hand... Seungcheol was invited to Jeonghan's house since his family went for a vacation without him.

" I feel like I can trust you and your friend.. I've never trusted anyone before," Jeonghan muttered, Seungcheol grasping his hand. 

He turned Jeonghan's wrist over, noticing the scars buried deep within his wrists. Jeonghan pulled his wrist from Seungcheol, covering it with his other hand.

" Jeonghan, why would you--?"

" This way I have control on the pain I feel inside," Jeonghan whispered softly.

" How long it's going since you've felt this way because you got me feeling so damn helpless," Seungcheol questioned, a look of worry in his eyes. 

" It's been a while. I guess I needed better luck," Jeonghan mumbled. 

Seungcheol wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Jeonghan glanced down at his bed as he hugged Seungcheol back. 

" Talk to me, Jeonghan. You can trust me."

" Well, I suffered so much and well... I hardly eat anything and I don't really sleep. I shake and suffer huge anxiety. I used to be a normally happy person who helped others with their issues. My family started to... treat me differently when I got older. I became very...distant. I told my doctor that I wanted to die and he just prescribed me anti-depressants that I never took. The more and more my family kept ignoring and belitting me, I forced myself to stop talking to everyone. Later, Minhyuk transferred to our school with a group of friends from Busan and well, that's when Minhyuk started harassing me," Jeonghan whispered, Seungcheol hugging him tighter. 

That night, Seungcheol comforted him until he fell asleep. Seungcheol slipped out of Jeonghan's grasp, laying him down onto the bed and covering him with the blanket. Seungcheol slipped out of his home, walking to his house. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. His mother was still at the dining table, looking at the bills for the house. She exhaled deeply, glancing at Seungcheol who walked silently to his room.

He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Today was a long day, indeed. 

The next day.... It was lunch time at school. Vernon, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungcheol sat together at a table in the quad area, talking about their gang. 

" Listen, if these guys keep threatening our families, we'll be forced to get rid of them," Wonwoo started as Seungcheol looked over to Jeonghan who was reading a book, sitting at a table by himself.

" What guys?" 

" The guys from the corrupted deal," Mingyu pointed out. 

" I thought that we got rid of them," Vernon questioned, taking off his glasses. 

" This is insane. We either have to get out of town or continue to wipe them out in a non violent way," Wonwoo continued, Seungcheol gesturing Jeonghan to come over to them.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow, looking up at Seungcheol from his book. Wonwoo stopped talking, looking at what Seungcheol was doing. 

" Seungcheol, if you like him so much, invite him over," Mingyu teased as Seungcheol glared at him.

" That's what I'm trying to do," Seungcheol rolled his eyes, Jeonghan sighing and getting up, sitting next to Seungcheol.

" Continuing on what I was saying.. Vernon, set them on fire," Wonwoo sighed.

" I thought you said non violently. I'm pretty sure that setting someone on fire is violent," Vernon remarked as Wonwoo made a gesture to throw something at him.

" Smartass." 

Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's shoulders as MIngyu glimpsed at them. 

" At least, someone in this group is smart," Mingyu mumbled, Wonwoo throwing a math book at his face.

" Oh shut up. At least, I'm not failing physical education," Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

" I never show up so mind your business, hoe," Mingyu stuck his tongue out at Wonwoo, Wonwoo glaring hard at him. 

" Y'all childish," Seungcheol chuckled.

" Anyways, the goofy one is Mingyu, the cold hearted one is Wonwoo and you already know Vernon," Seungcheol introduced his friends to Jeonghan who smiled. 

" I'm not cold hearted. I'm the realest here," Wonwoo scoffed.

The bell rang and Jeonghan got up, bowing slightly before leaving. Wonwoo and Mingyu exchanged glances before looking at Seungcheol.

" So, where did you meet him? I didn't know you like goodie two-shoes," Wonwoo raised his eyebrow. 

" Oh shut up. You like Mingyu's childish ass," Seungcheol mocked.

" Ew, don't make lies. When did you start liking him?" Wonwoo smirked.

" Listen, I got to go. I'll see you guys later," Seungcheol avoided the question as he got up and left. 

" Yesterday. He started liking him yesterday," Vernon answered as Wonwoo smiled.

" That's cute. Let's get to class," Wonwoo suggested as the three got up, going to class. 

Time skip...

Seungcheol waited at the front of the school as the final school bell rang. Wonwoo walked out the school, twirling his car keys in his hands.

" Need a ride, Cheol?" Wonwoo asked, pulling Mingyu with him.

" Nah, I'm going to walk Jeonghan home," Seungcheol declined as Wonwoo and Mingyu left.

Jeonghan walked out of the school and Seungcheol went over to him, smiling. Jeonghan flashed a grin before looking behind him. 

" I dare you to say that again," Vernon snapped as Bobby laughed in his face.

Seungcheol frowned, walking past Jeonghan and stepping in front of Vernon. 

" Just walk away, Vernon," Seungcheol tried to reassure the younger.

" No, I want him to say what he said again," Vernon growled. 

" You're looked down upon, you are pitied by everyone, you're an emotional charity case and a burden in people's lives. You think you're hard but you're really not. You say I'm trash but my parents still love me," Bobby repeated before walking away.

Seungcheol turned to Vernon whose eyes burned with anger with his mouth snapped shut. He looked at Seungcheol and then Jeonghan before storming away with his fists balled up. Jeonghan frowned and glimpsed in the direction of Bobby. His heart thummed in his chest as he walked up to the laughing Bobby. Before he knew it, Jeonghan's palm smacked his cheek, leaving behind a stinging sensation. Bobby held his cheek in shock, Jeonghan walking back over to Seungcheol who was shocked out of his mind. Seungcheol snapped out of his daze, grasping his hand, pulling him to walk with him. 

Seungcheol started to walk Jeonghan home who was fuming.

" Wow, that was hot," Seungcheol thought in his head, gazing at Jeonghan.  

" Jeonghan, are you okay?" 

" I'm fine. I'm more worried about Vernon. No one should be told that they're pitied and looked down on. It was fucked up," Jeonghan sighed as Seungcheol swung his arm around his shoulders. 

" Vernon takes a lot of shit everyday. Bobby just adds to it. They've never really got along," Seungcheol pointed out, frowning. 

" I wish I could understand how Vernon feels. I know you're haboring something on your heart too. You try to hide it and conceal the fact that you're hurting. I told you my story but I want to hear yours," Jeonghan spoke as Seungcheol paused. 

Jeonghan stopped in his tracks, looking at Seungcheol. Seungcheol cleared his throat before speaking. 

" Well, I just recently lost my father. It was the worst day of my life. He was a well known leader of a mafia and it was pretty much a secret until he got caught up in some other mafia's drama. I still remember the night like the back of my hand. I was sitting at the table as my mom set it for dinner when our front door was shoved open hashly. My dad was being carried by his two best friends that were in his mafia into the house. There was so much blood on our floor, the couches.. He was in the middle of crossfire at the wrong time. I remember my mom's face was full of horror as my dad's bestest friend called an ambulance. She had begged me not to look at my dad in such a state but I couldn't. I was stuck... When he was pronounced dead that night, my mom lost her light. She's drowning in debt and her thoughts. I know she pretends to be alright when I'm around but I know she's breaking down inside. I fear that the other mafias will be searching for my family because of my father's mistakes and drama," Seungcheol spoke, slow tears running down his face. 

Jeonghan raised his hands to Seungcheol's face, wiping his tears. Jeonghan looked into his brown orbs, his eyes full of sadness. Seungcheol grasped under his chin, pulling his lips to his own. He pulled Jeonghan into an embrace as his hands fell from his cheeks to his shoulders. Seungcheol pulled back suddenly, turning away. 

" I'm sorry- I couldn't-" 

" It's okay. Don't worry about it," Jeonghan spoke softly. 

" Come on. I'll take you home," Seungcheol pat his back gently as they started walking again. 

The two walked in silence, both of them not finding anything to say. Seungcheol kept eyeing Jeonghan, trying to break the ice. But, nothing came up. The two arrived at Jeonghan's house, Jeonghan taking out his house keys. 

" Do you want to come in?" Jeonghan questioned with a smile on his face. 

" I'm going to go check up on my mother first and I'll be right back, Jeonghan. I promise," Seungcheol informed as Jeonghan muttered an okay, going into his home.

Seungcheol started to walk in the direction of his house. He felt that something was off so he rushed home. A strange black car was parked in his yard.

" ...Shit," Seungcheol mumbled as he snuck in the house through the garage. 

Seungcheol rummaged through his father's equipment, pulling out a gun. He checked the clip to see if it was loaded. Several bullets were inside, waiting to be fired. 

Seungcheol put his ear to the garage door, listening.

" Listen here, bitch, don't think for a second that you and your son are safe from us because your husband died. He got what came to him after he murdered my wife," the man intimidated.

" My husband didn't kill your wife. He wouldn't have," she mumbled.

" My son lost his mother! Do you know how that feels?" The man continued.

" And my son lost his father. Your point?" 

" How about he loses another parent?" The man chuckled darkly. 

Seungcheol made this his time to act. He cocked the gun and burst through the door. He pointed the gun at the armed man, the fear in his mother's eyes. The man turned to Seungcheol, a smirk on his face. 

" Look at you. Just like your good for nothing father," the man teased as Seungcheol growled and pulled the trigger.

Seungcheol stared at the body of man who threatened his mother. Seungcheol looked up to his mom, his eyes cold. Her eyes were full of fear, Seungcheol dropping the gun from his hands. Seungcheol moved away from the body, storming away to his room. He shut the door harshly, gripping his hair hard. 

There was now blood on his hands and there was no point of return.

Seungcheol grabbed his phone, texting Vernon immediately. Then, he searched for his duffel bag as he started to pack his things. Seungcheol looked around his room before taking his duffel bag and putting it on his shoulder. Seungcheol lifted up the floorboard, grasping the saved money he had stored over the year. Seungcheol ran out of his room, handing his mother thousands of money.

" Mom, take this and invest. This will help you. I'll get rid of the body and I have to go. I'll stay in contact. I promise," Seungcheol informed as his mom nodded. 

" Please stay safe, Cheol. I love you."

" I love you too, mom."

Seungcheol went up to the man who was bleeding out on the ground. He dragged his body out to the man's car, putting the body inside. Seungcheol took the keys and put it in the ignition, driving to the nearest lake. Seungcheol got out the car, throwing the keys far into the water. He took a look at the car before pushing and pushing until the car was pushed fully into the lake. Seungcheol walked through the night, his phone up to his ear.

" Seungcheol, what's up?" 

" Wonwoo, are you down to run away from Seoul?" Seungcheol questioned, a long puase from Wonwoo. 

 " Yeah... Tonight?" 

" Yes. Tonight," Seungcheol sighed.

" I'll come get you in my SUV and we can leave," Wonwoo informed as Seungcheol took a deep dreath.

" I'll talk to Vernon, Mingyu and Jeonghan to see if they want to come with us," Seungcheol spoke. 

" Okay, I'm on my way."

Seungcheol stood in place until a black SUv pulled up on him. Seungcheol got in, Wonwoo looking at him. Seungcheol got in, Wonwoo looking at him.

" You look like you seen a ghost... Are you okay?" Wonwoo asked as Seungcheol avoided eye contact. 

" This is all my fault... This man trespassed on our property, threatening my mother and telling her that he was gonna kill her and her family. I had to do something so I killed him," Seungcheol panicked as Wonwoo pat his shoulder.

" What happened wasn't your fault. You were defending your mother," Wonwoo reassured.

Seungcheol took another deep breath, ruffling his hair as Wonwoo started driving.

On the other hand... Vernon sat in a chair, staring at his parents as they continued to ignore him.

" Why do you guys ignore me? What did I ever do to you?" Vernon spoke, crossing his arms.

No response.

" Is it because I was diagnosed with the pyromanic disorder? Is it because I belong in a nut house?" Vernon kept going.

" Enough, Hansol. This is all in your head! If you would appreciate your parents like you should, you wouldn't be the psycho that you are now," his mother snapped.

" Do you really think that I'm a psycho? Did you know that the cause of pyromania disorder is mainly because of social issues? For example, the neglect from parents is a common factor in the disorder. Maybe, I wouldn't have ended up this way..." Vernon mocked, a smirk on his face.

" Hansol, please stop! I don't have to listen to this," his mother screamed, storming away.

Vernon let out a big sigh as he looked at his phone.

" Come outside," A text from Seungcheol read. 

Vernon got up from the chair, walking outside.

" Hey Seungcheol. What's up?" Vernon questioned, crossing his arms once again.

" Listen... I fucked up bad. So, I decided on leaving Seoul," Seungcheol mumbled.

" Leaving won't solve anything...."

" Hansol, I need to disappear for a while. Are you coming with?" Seungcheol flat out questioned.

" Hell yeah! I'm losing it here," Vernon cheered.

" Let's go. Wonwoo is coming with," Seungcheol gestured as Vernon nodded.

" I'll go get my stuff," Vernon went back into the house, running to his room.

He grabbed his backpack, dropping the school work out and shoving his clothes and essentials inside. He stepped out of his room, walking into Sofia's room. She was sitting in her bed, reading a book. 

" Sofia," Vernon called out to her as Sofia dropped the book.

" Why do ou have your backpack on? School is in the morning," Sofia murmured.

" Listen, Sofia. I'm leaving," Vernon announced, Sofia getting up from her bed.

"Huh?! Why?!" Sofia pouted, Vernon crouching down to have eye contact with her. 

" I have to.. But, I want you to be strong for me when I leave," Vernon stared into her eyes, Sofia nodding.

" Okay but before you leave, I had this saved for your birthday but I'll give it to you now," Sofia frowned, going to her drawer, pulling out a shiny, black box. 

Sofia handed it to him.

" Did you buy this?" Vernon asked as he opened the box, revealing a ring with his initials on it.

" I begged mom for an allowance and I saved for so long to buy it," Sofia explained as he took the ring and slid it onto his finger.

" Thank you. I'll never take it off," Vernon smiled as Sofia hugged him tight. 

" Be safe.. Come back for me."

" I promise I will."

Vernon gave her a tight squeeze before leaving. He walked outside to Wonwoo's SUV. He got in the back seat, down about leaving his sister behind. 

" Who's next?" Wonwoo questioned as Seungcheol thought it.

" Jeonghan.. I need to talk to him," Seungcheol frowned as Wonwoo started to drive again.

He arrived in front of Jeonghan's home, Seungcheol getting out. Seungcheol went to the front door, knocking briefly. Jeonghan hopped off the couch, opening the door.

" Hey Seungcheol," Jeonghan spoke, Seungcheol looking at him with intense eyes. 

Seungcheol closed the door behind him.

" Jeonghan, I fucked up. Real bad," Seungcheol started, his skin burned, hot and tight.

" What did you do? I thought you only went to your house to check on your mother," Jeonghan questioned as Seungcheol grasped his shoulders gently.

" I did. I went and someone was threatening her so I..." Seungcheol choked on his words, Jeonghan raising his hands to Seungcheol's face.

" I know. You had no choice. What will you do now?" Jeonghan questioned, raising his eyebrow.

" I'm leaving Seoul tonight with Wonwoo, Hansol and we're bringing Mingyu," Seungcheol explained.

Jeonghan hugged him softly, his eyes saddened.

" Don't leave me here... Please.. If you leave, I'll have no one. I'm begging you," Jeonghan mumbled, tears in his eyes.

" Who said that I was going to leave you behind?" Seungcheol grasped his chin gently, tilting his head up.

" You want me to come with you?" Jeonghan asked, his eyes widened.

" Yes. Come on, let's go."

Jeonghan broke the hug, rushing into his room for a brief moment. Jeonghan came back, dressed immediately with a backpack on his back. Seungcheol looked at him immediately, Jeonghan walking over to him. Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's shoulders, walking outside to the SUV. Seungcheol got back in the front seat while Jeonghan got in the back with Vernon. Wonwoo started to drive, going to Mingyu's house.

" I already informed Mingyu of the situation and he's coming with us," Wonwoo spoke as he pulled up at Mingyu's house, Mingyu already waiting. He hopped in immediately, Wonwoo pulling off.

" Now, what's your plan, Seungcheol? In a few hours, our parents will be looking for us," Mingyu asked. 

" The guy I used to work for died months ago and in his will, he had no family so he left me his mansion in Busan," Seungcheol smiled, twirling the keys in his hand.

Seungcheol sat in his office chair, his fingers running through his hair. The thoughts of what could happen to Jeonghan as the time passed. 

" Fuck!" Seungcheol exclaimed, knocking the stuff off of his desk.

" Pull it together, Seungcheol," A voice spoke up as Seungcheol peeked at them through his fingers. It was Jiyul, Vernon, Hoshi and Woozi just looking at the distraught leader. Seungcheol took a second and pulled himself together. 

" We need a plan," Seungcheol sighed. 

" That's why we're here. We've put a plan together," Hoshi started.

" iKON's leader could be of use to us if we were to blackmail him," Woozi finished.

" We could kidnap his husband, Jinhwan. We could get him to provide with an aircraft to get us to London so we can crash their event," Vernon informed as Seungcheol leaned back in his chair. 

" Sounds like a plan. Let's get the gang together and let's roll out," Seungcheol smirked, getting out of his chair, putting on his favorite pair of shades.

Jiyul, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Vernon, Hoshi and Woozi piled into the SUV, Hoshi driving to iKON's headquarters. Seokmin cracked his knuckles and left the SUV. Seungcheol, Vernon and Jiyul got out the car, heading to the main entrance. Seungcheol pushed throuh the door, Jiyul and Vernon trailing behind. Seungcheol went to the front desk as he leaned his arm on the counter.

" Is Hanbin here? Urgent matters," Seungcheol expressed as the secretary looked at him with fearful eyes. 

" Yes, sir. He is here. I'll buzz him for you," She gulped, pressing a button.

" Mr Kim, it's urgent. Please come to the front desk," She spoke in the mic and let go of the button. 

Vernon tapped his fingers on the counter, an earpiece connected to Seokmin's in his ear. 

" Go through the vents," Vernon whispered as Jiyul raised her eyebrow at him.

" That's too obvious. What is this, an action movie?" Seokmin replied, rolling his eyes. 

" Then what's your plan, smartass," Vernon sighed.

Jiyul smiled, looking at Vernon. Seungcheol looked at Hanbin as he walked around the corner.

" Seungcheol, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Hanbin.

" Is that anyway to speak to your guest? I see you haven't located any respect," Seungcheol coached.

" What do you want?" 

" This is unprofessional," Seungcheol started, pulling out his handgun.

" I've come here with a deal. Now we can do this the hard way or do you want it easier? I'm not playing no more games with you," Seungcheol continued, the people nearby looking at the scene.

" Alright, alright. Let's talk in a private area,"  Hanbin gave in as the trio followed him to a different area. 

" Got him," Seokmin whispered through Vernon's earpiece.

Vernon crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. 

" Seungcheol, what is this about? You're at my private company," Hanbin growled.

" Straight to the point. Since I know that you and your mafia family has been involved with my husband's kidnapping, I want you to provide me with a jet that will take me to London," Seungcheol addressed as Hanbin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

" You really think that I would give you a fucking jet? Are you out of your fucked up mind?" Hanbin insulted.

" Vernon, tell Seokmin to send a picture," Seungcheol commanded as Vernon mumbled softly into the earpiece.

Seungcheol's phone went off, Seungcheol checking his phone. Hanbin broke into a sweat. His heart was pounding, stomping his foot impatiently. Seungcheol showed Hanbin the pcture, his eyes widened.

" Alright, Seungcheol. We'll have your fucking jet, just don't hurt him," Hanbin breathed.

" Considering that Jeonghan may be hurt, no promises. I must be on my way," Seungcheol walked away, leaving Hanbin in his stressful state.

Meanwhile...

Jeonghan snapped out of his sleep, struggling against the rope weakly, glancing out the window of the moving plane. His vision was blanking in and ou, black spots flling his line of sight. Namjoon went over to him, watching his every move. 

" Jimin, what's wrong with him," Namjoon questioned as Jimin made his way over to Namjoon.

" He's getting sick. He also hasn't really ate anything, which is having a weak havoc on his emotional stabilty. Namjoon, he can't keep living like this or he'll die before we even make it to London," Jimin informed, Namjoon crossing his arms, calling Jihyo over to them.

" Can you bring him something to eat?" Namjoon demanded as Jihyo nodded.

" Speaking of Twice, what happened to Jeongyeon?" Yoongi pointed out as Mina and Chaeyoung exchanged glances.

" I think she took her vacation early," Sana suggested as Jungkook frowned.

Jihyo came back with the food almsot instantly, placing it in front of him. Jimin took another glance to Jeonghan before walking to the back. Taehyung eyesd Jimin, rasing his eyebrows. Namjoon untied his wrists, gesturing him to eat. Jeonghan looked down at the food, biting his lip. He shook his head and refused the food.

" Jimin, come get him to eat. He's refusing it," Namjoon demanded as Jeonghan frowned.

Jimin walked back out, sitting next to Jeonghan. He whispered something to Jeonghan, Jeonghan looking at him with a questionable look. Jeonghan sighed and took the chopsticks, slowly starting to eat.

Time was running out.

 


	5. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole London bs

Seungcheol sat in his office, his legs propped up on the desk. Everyone was preparing for the 14 hour trip to London. Seungcheol packed prior, waiting for everyone to get ready. Jiyul walked into his office as Seungcheol looked up at her.

" The jet should be over in the plane area behind the mansion soon. What are you going to do about Jinhwan?" Jiyul questioned, Seungcheol sitting up.

" Until we get Jeonghan back, we're keeping him. I don't think we should hurt him because we don't stoop down that low. He's just going to be one of our hostages," Seungcheol crossed his arms.

" One? Who will be the rest?"

" I don't know. We'll see when we get to London," Seungcheol sighed. 

On the other hand... Jeongyeon was on the phone with Mina who wondered where she was.

" Jeongyeon, where the hell are you? Sana said you had taken your vacation early. We're in London already," Mina badgered as Jeongyeon eyed the members of Seungcheol's mafia. 

" Mina, I'm busy," She muttered softly, looking to Vernon who was helping the others put the luggage onto the jet.

" If Namjoon finds out what you're doing, he won't hesitate to kill you. Get your ass to London immediately or I'll show Namjoon your location," Mina snapped.

Mina hung up and Jeongyeon let out a deep breath she was holding in. She stared into space as Seungkwan walked past her. He narrowed his eyes at Jeongyeon, tightening his lips. Seungkwan rolled his eyes and went over to Vernon who was sitting down on the bench, resting for a bit. Seungkwan sat down on his lap, facing Vernon. He wrapped his arms around Vernon and pressed his lips to the younger's forehead as Vernon smiled. Jeongyeon inhaled sharply, staring down at the ground.

Decisions, decisions.

Seungkwan got off of Vernon's lap, running into the mansion for his special equipment. Vernon got off of the bench and made his way over to Jeongyeon.

" You okay?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. 

" Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Jeongyeon grumbled and stormed off.

Vernon watched her walk off, raising his brow. Seungcheol made his way outside with Jiyul by his side.

" Hansol, is that girl coming with us?" Seungcheol questioned as Vernon shrugged. 

" She seems upset right now. I think she is though," Vernon replied.

" Aye, Seungcheol! We're coming too," A voice yelled as Seungcheol turned to look at them.

It was the girls from 4minute and Blackpink. 

" You're welcomed to come with us without a problem," Seungcheol spoke.

" We wanted to make up for what happened with Rose so we're here to assist in any way we can," Jennie announced, the girls pulling their luggage towards the jet. 

" You really don't have to," Seungcheol muttered.

" No, no. We insist. We can't let you guys go to London and possibly get injured in the pursue of Namjoon and the others. No doubt that Twice will be there with their consigliere, Yoon G. She specializes in aikido and karate from what I heard," Jihyun informed.

" Well, I know kickboxing and Jiu-Jitsu," Jiyul rolled her eyes as Jihyun smiled.

" I would pay to see you whoop her ass," Jihyun chuckled, Jiyul grinning.

" I look forward to it," Jiyul replied as Jihyun walked away.

In the meantime... Vernon went over to Minghao, playfully shoving him. Minghao put the younger in a headlock, a smile on his face.

" You've got to try better than that," Minghao chuckled, letting Vernon out of the headlock.

" No fair!" Vernon pouted, Seungkwan carrying his equipment to the jet.

" Chan even fights better than you," Minghao joked as Jun came from behind them. 

" On serious matters, Hansol, when are you going to finish off Bobby? The last time you guys fought was years ago," Jun questioned.

" Soon. I have to wait, unfortunately," Vernon sighed. 

" Don't worry about it. We're about to go to London for the biggest mission of the year," Minghao rubbed Vernon's back gently as Vernon frowned. 

" We better hurry. The shadows of the dark clouds make me dread for the worst," Vernon grumbled, Seungkwan running over to them.

" You guys ready?" He asked, wheezing from running.

" You bet. Cheer up your boyfriend, he's being gloomy," Jun sighed, pointing to Vernon who was staring at the dark sky. 

Jeongyeon made her way over to the group, Seungkwan raising his eyebrow at her. She had a gun in her hands, loading it with bullets. Vernon snapped out of his trance, staring at the gun in her hands.

" Vernon, come on, let's go," Seungkwan grasped his hands and pulled him away. 

Minghao glanced at Jeongyeon who put her gun in her back pocket. Everyone started making their way towards the jet, waiting to get in. Seungcheol and Jiyul walked over to the jet, checking out the exterior. 

" Hm, it's good enough," Seungcheol observed, the door opening.

" There's no time to waste. Let's go," Jiyul led.

Meanwhile... Twice and BTS were in London, preparing for the event upcoming in several hours. Jeonghan was being prepared for the event as Jimin eyed him sympathetically. Jimin frowned, averting his eyes away from Jeonghan.

" Lock down the place with security. Hanbin informed me that S.Coups's little mafia will be on their way," Namjoon demanded as Jihyo nodded and went to do what Namjoon asked.

" Leccaculo*," Jimin thought as he rolled his eyes. 

" They won't know what's coming to them," Yoongi snickered as Namjoon went to the tied up Jeonghan. 

" Then, you'll be going to the highest bidder. Grand, eh? You ready for the auction?" Namjoon mocked, placing his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder.

" Vaffanculo*," Jeonghan grumbled, glaring into Namjoon's eyes. Namjoon let out a chuckle as Jimin looked at them.

" For someone as intriguing as you, you sure do have a foul mouth. You probably learned that from your husband. Such a perfect match, don't you think?" Namjoon swiped his hand under Jeonghan's chin, grasping his face. Jeonghan jerked his face out of the grip of the man, avoiding his eyes. 

Where was Seungcheol?

" Jimin, make sure he doesn't get away or even try," Namjoon demanded.

" I don't enjoy this, Namjoon," Jimin mumbled, Namjoon looking at him. 

" Don't worry, you'll enjoy it soon enough," Namjoon smirked before leaving out the room. Yoongi went over to Jimin, asking him what was wrong.

" I'm sick of this, I want out. I can't do this shit anymo-" Jimin was interrupted by Yoongi gently covering his mouth with his hand.

" I know, Jimin. Trust me. I'm tired of being numb and desensitized. I'm tired of killing people before I eat a goddamn breakfast like nothing happened. But, Jimin, we mustn't talk about this. Namjoon doesn't like it," Yoongi mumbled.

" This is wrong. This is someone's husband and we're trying to sell him on the Black Market. Don't you think that this is fucked up as well?" Jimin snatched Yoongi's hand away, tears in his eyes. 

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at the two in front of them. He was weak and growing fragile by the hour. Jeonghan missed the tender love he always got from his husband. He wanted to feel safe by Seungcheol's side once again. Soon, he hoped.

Moments later, Namjoon came back in with Hoseok, demanding that Jeonghan is prepared for the auction. Jimin and Yoongi excused themselves as Hoseok drugged Jeonghan to prevent him from struggling. 

Chaeyoung and Momo walked over to him, Chaeyoung working on his hair while Momo started his makeup. Namjoon sat in a chair in the room, watching what the girls were doing. 

" Hoseok, if you see Jeongyeon arrive with them," Namjoon started as he glanced to Hoseok who averted his attention to him. 

" Don't hesitate to bring her to me. I'm aware of her treason," Namjoon finished, Chaeyoung and Momo eyeing Namjoon. 

Momo covered the dark circles underneath Jeonghan's eyes, making his skin look flawless with no blemishes whatsoever. Chaeyoung added small waves into his hair, combing through the kinks and unwanted knots. 

Chaeyoung frowned, looking at Jeonghan's face. His eyes were deemed lifeless and broken like he already accepted his fate. She almost felt sympathetic for him.

" He's ready," Momo announced as Namjoon looked at him. 

" Thank you, girls. Now go help the others get set up," Namjoon demanded, the two girls leaving immediately.

On the contrary..... Seventeen and the rest of their mafia family arrived into London, ready for the action. 

" Do you know where they are?" Joshua questioned Jeongyeon, who looked around the big city. 

" They're supposed to be meeting in an auction hall. It's disguised as a ballroom to keep the police from snooping," Jeongyeon informed as Jiyul and Seungcheol bickered over the directions to their hotel rooms.

" Fuck this! I can't even read English that well," Seungcheol grumbled in frustration.

" Let me see it, Cheol," Vernon commanded as he handed it to him.

" Ah, we're standing across from the hotels," Vernon pointed out as Jiyul elbowed Seungcheol.

" See? I was right," Jiyul teased, Seungcheol rolling his eyes. 

Jeongyeon sighed and started walking across the street, the others following her.

" Cheol," Seungkwan called out as the leader glanced at him. Seungcheol waited until everyone passed to be side by side with Seungkwan.

" What's wrong?" Seungcheol asked with concern upon his face.

" That Jeongyeon girl. I don't trust her," Seungkwan confessed as Seungcheol rested his hand on his shoulder. 

" I think you're just not used to her yet. I hope she has good intentions or I wouldn't hesitate to neutralize her," Seungcheol suggested.

" I guess you're right, Cheol," Seungkwan sounded so unsure as he walked ahead of Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol furrowed his brow and continued walking. The group checked into their hotel rooms, everyone setting up their items.

There was no time to lose.

Seokmin brought Jinhwan into the hotel room, the male's wrists in bondage with duct tape over his mouth. Seungcheol looked at the smaller male, raising his brows. 

" I may be a feared mafia leader but I'm not heartless," Seungcheol started, Jiyul crossing her arms.

" I'm not going to inflict harm on an innocent person just because of his husband's actions," Seungcheol finished, motioning Seokmin to untie the boy.

" Oh, I'm starting to see character development. I'm proud of you," Jiyul joked as Seungcheol shot a mean glare.

" Anyways, after our operation, you'll be going back to Hanbin," Seungcheol informed, Jinhwan rubbing his wrists from the harsh rope.

"Thank you," Jinhwan mumbled as Seungcheol left the room without a word. Jiyul and Seokmin followed suit, the leader thinking. 

" Jiyul, when does the auction start?" 

" In about half an hour," Jiyul answered.

" Everyone is getting dressed at the moment. We can't be seen as suspicious," Jiyul continued.

" Get ready as well. We have to look the part," Seungcheol demanded, walking into his room and closing the door.

Seungcheol changed his clothes into a suit; black and well fitting. He fixed his tie, staring blankly into the mirror. 

Jiyul went inside her room, immediately stripping. Jiyul slipped into her red maxi split dress, brushing her long hair into a ponytail to the back. She slipped a hollister onto her left thigh, hiding a gun there. She pushed her feet into some well fitting heels, checking out herself in the mirror. 

She came out of her room as Seungcheol came out his own. They looked at each other and nodded. Everyone else walked out of their rooms, neatly dressed for the event.

"Showtime," Hyuna spoke as everyone made their way to the rented limo bus with their equipment already inside. 

The mafia family climbed inside the limo bus, the driver helping them in. The driver got back into his drivers' seat and pulled off, driving them to the ballroom. Only Seungcheol, Jiyul, Vernon and Jeongyeon got out of the car while the others stood on standby for the time being.

Jiyul snaked her arm with Seungcheol's, walking to the door. Vernon and Jeongyeon looked at each other and continued to follow the two in laws. The four got into the place with no hesitation. Seungcheol passed an exposive and the detonator to Vernon who shoved it into his pockets. Jeongyeon and Vernon walked to the elevator where two guards were standing in. 

The two got inside, the guard pushing a button for the elevator to go up. Vernon gazed around the elevator before shoving the guard on the left into the wall and kicking the other guard with his back leg. The guard flew back into the wall, the other one pulling out his handgun. Vernon kicked him in the knee, snatching the gun from him. Jeongyeon watched the fight in awe, her eyes expanded.

Vernon turned and chopped the other guard in the throat with the gun as the guard hopped on his back. The guard on the ground tried to get up but a kick to the face knocked him back. Vernon slammed the guard on his back into the wall, pistol whipping him unconscious. 

" I didn't know that you fight like that," Jeongyeon exclaimed as Vernon fixed his blazer.

" I had some training. Let's go, we don't need to waste any more time," Vernon spoke, walking out of the elevator.

Vernon walked down the third floor with Jeongyeon, trailing behind him. He had to plant the explosive and then meet up with Seungcheol. Jeongyeon took a deep breath and pulled out her gun. She stopped in place as Vernon checked the walls to plant the bomb.

" I-I can't let you live because I don't want to die," Jeongyeon spoke as Vernon didn't hear what she said.

Jeongyeon aimed her gun at his back, pulling the trigger. The connection of the hot bullet and Vernon's skin was quick. She fired again, the bullet flying through his kneecap. Vernon's eyes distended as his legs gave way. 

There wasn't much pain but the shock, the surprise, feeling the hot pain in his now shattered knee and the lower region of his back. He fell to the ground, a dull ache forming in his chest. The explosive rolled out of his hand, Vernon struggling to move. Jeongyeon walked towards him, putting her gun away. She kicked him in his back with her heel harshly, the younger falling unconscious. She glanced down at him before walking about to meet up with Twice. 

Jiyul and Seungcheol looked at each other as the sound of gunshots echoed from the room above. The two sat in the auction room behind the glass. Seungcheol tapped at the arm of the chair, waiting for the event to start.

" Jiyul, are you armed?" Seungcheol questioned as Jiyul slowly lifted up her dress, revealing a gun clipped to her thigh in a hollister.

" Welcome to the Annual Black Market Event! Today we'll be auctioning off desirables to anyone who is interested in our choices," Jimin started, the crowd cheering and howling. Jimin winked his eye toward Seungcheol who frowned at him.

" Some of you look very eager so let's get this show on the road," Jimin smiled as the music started up. Many girls and boys were advertised, Jiyul tapping the gun under her dress.

" As usual, we save the best for last," Jimin announced, Seungcheol getting a call from his phone. 

He immediately answered with the earpiece and muttered an "Hello."

"Seungcheol, we have an issue," Jihoon sighed.

"What is it?"

" Hansol is not responding. I suspect that something has happened to him," he informed.

" Alright, get Wonwoo to trace his location and have Mingyu find him. We can't afford to lose anyone now," Seungcheol mumbled, concern in hid voice.

" His location signal is not connected to the server and he's not responding in his earpiece. I'll keep trying to get through to him," Jihoonpushed on. Seungcheol glanced at Jiyul, looking for an answer.

" What's Jun and Minghao's position? I may need them."

" Standby."

"Great," Seungcheol hung up his phone as he tuned into the auction. 

Seungcheol crossed his arms and sat up. Hoseok shoved Jeonghan onto the stage, Jeonghan tripping and twisting his ankle before hitting the ground. Hoseok sighed and helped out the drugged out boy up, forcing him to stand. Seungcheol gritted his teeth before balling his fists.

"The first bid is $100,000," Jimin informed as higher and higher bids came in. Seungcheol typed in his bid, pressing enter when done. Jimin glanced at the price, his eyes widened.

" $1,000,000? Sold to the highest bidder," Jimin yelled into the mic, Namjoon coming in and grabbing Jeonghan from Hoseok, pulling him from the stage. 

Hoseok went to Jimin, whispering briefly into his ear. Jimin raised his eyebrow, following after Namjoon with Hoseok behind him.  
Seungcheol and Jiyul got up from their seats, running out of the room to find Jeonghan. 

Namjoon yanked Jeonghan into the direction to the elevator, Jeonghan using all his power to break free. 

" Stop struggling, goddammit," Namjoon complained.

Jeonghan sunk his teeth into Namjoon's arm, clamping his teeth down as hard as he could. Namjoon yelped and dropped Jeonghan onto the floor. 

" You're trying my patience, bitch," Namjoon cursed, Jeonghan slowly sitting up. 

Everything was blurry. 

Jimin bit his lip and nibbled at it. He broke into a sweat while his heart pounded through his chest. 

" Namjoon," Jimin muttered, the leader looking at him.

" What is it, Jimin?" 

" You can't continue to... damage the merchandise or no one will buy," Jimin bluffed as Namjoon glanced at Jeonghan. Jeonghan was staring at the floor, hugging his knees. 

Taehyung ran around the corner, noticing the leader right away. He was breathing hard, sweat beads dripping from his forehead.

" Seungcheol and his mafia is inside the hall and they're hostile," Taehyung informed as Namjoon frowned.

" I'm going to greet our guest. It's been a while. Hoseok, take Jeonghan and keep him in one of the rooms. Jimin, don't cause any trouble," Namjoon threw out orders, walking away with Taehyung.

Hoseok went over to Jeonghan and lifted him into his arms, eyeing Jimin. Jimin stared at the floor, his eyebrows flared as if he was mad. 

This was a disaster.

Seungcheol stood his ground with Jun, Minghao and Seokmin by his side. Jiyul had taken off in the pursue of her brother. Namjoon strolled with Taehyung to confront Seungcheol.

" What a pleasant surprise. It's about time we met in person, right?" Namjoon snickered. 

" Oh shut the fuck up. I'm not meeting up with you to have a friendly chat. You know what I'm here for," Seungcheol fumed at the smirk on Namjoon's face.

" So you're the leader of which mafia now?" Namjoon joked.

" Don't play like you don't know. You're talking to the biggest name in organized crime right now. Don't piss me off or you'll get up dead in a ditch," Seungcheol retorted. Namjoon chuckled as Twice and iKON met up behind him. Rose stepped next to Namjoon, guilt on her face.

" Rose, what are you doing here?!" Jennie snapped.

" Mind your own business, Jennie. My loyalty is with Namjoon now," Rose informed.

Seungcheol took a deep breath and whispered into his earpiece to Jiyul before signaling his mafia to attack.

Mingyu ran into the elevator, pushing the third floor button, gazing at the unconscious guards. The elevator door opened to his desired floor, looking from left to right.

Mingyu noticed Vernon, running to him. He was laying in a pool of his own blood as Mingyu observed the scene. 

" Woozi, Vernon's location confirmed. He's unconscious and injured," Mingyu called in through his earpiece.

" Fuck. Where are the injuries?" 

Mingyu gazed along Vernon's body, averting his eyes to the two bullets in his clothes.

" One bullet hole is located on the back of his left knee and the other is in his side," Mingyu informed.

" I assume that it was that girl from Namjoon's mafia. I knew she was a snake. Anywho, bring Hansol to the limo. We'll see what we can do," Jihoon commanded as Mingyu started to move Vernon gently. Vernon's head rolled back, his face as pale as snow. 

" Jesus Christ, Hansol. What the hell happened," Mingyu questioned to himself. 

" Did he plant the explosive?" Jihoon asked.

" ...No," Mingyu informed, looking to the explosive on the floor.

" Plant the explosive and take the denotator with you," Jihoon commanded.

" Alright." 

Mingyu walked over to the explosive, pacing around the floor. He planted the explosive onto the floor, running back to Vernon. Mingyu scooped Vernon up in his arms, leaving back to the limo.

In the Meantime..

Seungcheol stared Namjoon down as he approached him. Namjoon swung his arm, Seungcheol launching himself at him. Seungcheol caught his arm and dug his nails into the bicep, uppercutting Namjoon's face with his opposite arm. Namjoon jerked back as Seungcheol chuckled.

" Namjoon, where is Jeonghan?" Seungcheol questioned, grasping him by his collar and slamming him against the wall.

" Why don't you find him yourself?" Namjoon grinned, butting his head into Seungcheol's forehead. Seungcheol stumbled back, clutching his forehead while gritting his teeth.

" Kill him," Namjoon spoke briefly into his earpiece to Hoseok. Minghao punched Taehyung one final time, looking to Jun. Jun nodded, Minghao moving Seungcheol out of the way.

" We'll handle this, Cheol. Go find Jeonghan," Minghao commanded as Seungcheol backed up and turned in the opposite direction, sprinting off.

Namjoon walked up to Minghao who immediately punched him in the face. Minghao kicked him in the chest, Namjoon falling backwards into the wall.

Jun grasped Yoongi's arms as he lunged at him, kneeing him in his stomach, swinging his opposite leg into his face. Jennie panted harshly as she had dropped Rose onto the floor, gripping her hair in her hands. 

Jiyul was searching through the different rooms, searching for her brother. Instead, she came into a dressing room.

" Ah, Yoon G, we finally meet up alone," Jiyul sneered as Yoon G snickered softly and turned around. Jiyul approached her, tying her hair back in a ponytail. 

" Indeed, let me properly introduce myself. I'm NS Yoon G, the consigliere of Namjoon's mafia," She started, ripping off the gems of her skirt, revealing a pair of shorts.

" I'm also his older cousin," She smirked. 

Jiyul rolled her eyes and took a quick look at her nails before shoving Yoon G into the dressing room's mirror. The mirror shattered as Jiyul throw a solid punch to her face, Yoon G retaliating immediately. 

She kicked Jiyul in the chest, climbing on top of her. Yoon G wrapped her arm around Jiyul's throat, Jiyul flipping her off of her. 

Jiyul stood up and squared up, waiting for Yoon G to get up. She stood up as Jiyul kneed her in the crotch. Yoon G winced in pain, looking up to Jiyul.

" This is going to be a lot of fun. You're a worthy opponent," Yoon G chuckled. 

On the other hand.. Hoseok got the order to kill Jeonghan, dropping the male into the floor. Jimin frowned, his eyes taking in sight of Jeonghan on the floor. 

" Hoseok, what are you doing?" Jimin questioned as Hoseok ignored Jimin. 

Jeonghan's vision was as blurry as ever, the male trying to crawl away from Hoseok. Hoseok swung his foot into Jeonghan's ribcage, knocking him down onto the floor. 

Jeonghan groaned but started to crawl again, desperate to get away even with a little strength. Hoseok kicked him more harder than the last time, Jimin rushing over. Jeonghan groaned and hit the ground again, tears welling up in his eyes. 

" Hoseok, stop," Jimin yelled, stepping in front of Jeonghan.

" Jimin, I advise that you move. I have orders just like you do. My order is to kill him and you need to stay back and mind your own business. This doesn't concern you," Hoseok bellowed as Jimin shook his head no. 

" I'm not moving," Jimin mumbled.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and pushed Jimin out of the way, grabbing a syringe and the drugs that they used previously.

Jimin went into a small panic. What could he do? Betray his own or just let whatever happens happen?

Jimin sighed and stepped back. This wasn't his place. 

Hoseok grabbed the other and placed the syringe near his neck when Jungkook walked in with his eyes filled with horror. There was a gun pointed into his left temple while an arm held him in place. Hoseok glanced up at him and dropped the syringe on the floor. 

Seungcheol gripped Jungkook tighter as he gestured with the gun that Hoseok move away from Jeonghan.  Jimin looked at Hoseok who complied.

" Take a few steps back or I'll end his life," he threatened as Jeonghan sat up and held his side in pain. 

Seungcheol pushed Jungkook forward before helping up his injured husband. He pointed the gun at them as he lifted the other onto his back. 

Jimin went over to Jungkook, checking to see if he was okay. The boy was shaken up, throwing himself into his arms. Hoseok frowned at Seungcheol who took off. Jimin rubbed Jungkook's back as he sobbed in his arms. 

Seungcheol stuffed the gun into his back pocket, taking Jeonghan off of his back. He checked the other's face, Jeonghan's eyes looking around rapidly. His head was spinning as he struggled to make out Seungcheol's face. Seungcheol picked up Jeonghan bridal style and rushed back to the others. 

" Where's Jiyul?" He asked, holding Jeonghan close to his chest. 

Minghao and Jun glanced around the area, Rose tied up with several others.  Jiyul limped over to the rest of the mafia, losing her balance while holding her waist. Jun ran over to her, moving her arm. Her own blood covered her forearm from a cut in her stomach.

" We need to leave. Now," Seungcheol commanded.

" What do we do with the hostages?" Minghao asked, looking to Rose, Sana, Chaeyoung and Taehyung. 

" They're coming with us. Wait a minute, where'd Namjoon go?"

" He snuck away when we were occupied," Jun sighed, helping Jiyul up. He wrapped her arm around his shoulders before lifting her up. 

" Alright, I'll call the others in to take the hostages to the separate van we ordered," Seungcheol mumbled, setting Jeonghan down gently against the wall.

He touched the button on his earpiece, speaking into it briefly. Seokmin, Mingyu and Chan walked in, seeing the utter mess of the place. They escorted the hostages out and into the car. Mingyu ran back in, holding the detonator.

" What did you want to do with this?" Mingyu questioned, Seungcheol glancing at the detonator.

" Set it off when we're out of here," Seungcheol demanded as he picked up Jeonghan again. 

" Let's go." 

On the contrary.... Namjoon made his way to the others, packing up to leave.  

Jeongyeon was being dragged to Namjoon by Mina and Momo, Jeongyeon desperately trying to break free. 

" Oh Jeongyeon. Nice of you to finally make it," Namjoon started.

" You fucked up, missy. When we get back to the mansion, she is to be locked up until I reached a decision," he finished, walking over to Jungkook who had his face in his knees against the wall.

Namjoon crouched down in front of him, " Jungkook, what's wrong?" 

Jungkook gazed up at him, wiping his tears. Namjoon observed his face, patting his head.

" I'm sorry to put you in danger like this. I'll make it up to you," Namjoon continued. 

Yoongi and Jimin glanced at Namjoon and then Jungkook, their arms crossed. 

" Where's Taehyung?" Hoseok questioned.

" Captured. We'll find a way to get him b-" Namjoon started but was interrupted by the loud boom of a hidden bomb. Hoseok ran over and picked up the distressed Jungkook, leaving with everyone else out of the building.

Back to Seventeen.... 

Seungcheol got into the van with Jeonghan and Jiyul, the others having a small dispute. 

" We have to take the bullets out!" 

" Are you dumb? If we do that, he'll have internal damage and can bleed out," Jihoon snapped.

" We need to get him to a hospital," Joshua pointed out. 

" That's the best solution. Everyone looks a hot mess right now," Seokmin sighed. 

" What do you think, Cheol?" Jihoon asked as Seungcheol sat Jeonghan down on one of the seats. 

" Yeah, we need to go to a hospital as soon as possible," Seungcheol advised. 

Soonyoung climbed in the front of the limo, getting in the drivers' seat. He pushed the limo driver out of the way, starting up the limo. 

He stepped on the gas, jerking the limo into its fastest gear. Moments later, he had them nicely parked in front of a hospital. Jun got out first, Jiyul in his arms. Then, Mingyu brought out Hansol and Seungcheol carried in Jeonghan. 

The rest of the members followed suit, some of them bruised up. The secretary glanced up at them and called for the doctors. 

" We'll take over from here," the doctor spoke as the three were taken in on stretchers. 

Seungcheol leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms. Time went by, the members silently chatting in the waiting room. Seungkwan stared at the floor on the brink of tears, Seokmin and Chan comforting him gently.

The doctor came out and Joshua went up to her, talking to her fluently in English. Everyone looked up at them, Joshua giving them a nod of approval.  
Seungcheol got up and went over to Joshua, following him to the rooms. 

" The doctor said that Hansol is in room 45 and Jeonghan is in room 42. I'll be going to check on Jiyul," Joshua informed before splitting with Seungcheol.

Seungcheol walked into Jeonghan's hospital room, nibbling at his lip. Seungcheol sat by Jeonghan's bedside, slipping his pale hand into his own. 

He was strapped with two different IVs such as the one for dehydration and one for medical administration. Joshua walked into the room a few minutes later, Seungcheol glancing to him briefly. 

" What did the doctor say?" Seungcheol questioned as Joshua pulled a chair next to him and sat down.

" Jeonghan is currently suffering from malnutrition and a near overdose from the drugs that they were using to calm him. His ankle is just a sprain so that'll recover. His fingers, however, are broken," Joshua started, Seungcheol piercing his lips together.

" As for Hansol, he won't be able to walk or run the same way again. He's in surgery right now. I know he's going to be devastated when he finds out," Joshua continued, Seungcheol shaking his head. 

" He's going to more than just that.. I should've listened to Seungkwan," Seungcheol mumbled.

" Jiyul got stitches and she'll be fine with some rest."

" Thank you, Joshua." 

Joshua stood up and pat Seungcheol's shoulder before leaving him alone. Seungcheol sighed deeply, resting his forehead on Jeonghan's hand. Jeonghan snapped awake, his eyes averting quick around the room. 

His panic arose, sitting up, trying to rip the IVs out. Seungcheol grasped his wrists, stopping him in the middle of panicking. Jeonghan started to freak out, struggling against Seungcheol. 

" Jeonghan, it's me! It's Seungcheol," Seungcheol reassured as Jeonghan's vision cleared, his eyes widening with tears. Seungcheol let go of his wrists and brought him into a hug.

" Cheol," Jeonghan started to sob uncontrollably as he tightly squeezed Seungcheol.

" I'm here, Hannie," Seungcheol whispered, rubbing his back.

This was just the beginning.

Leccaculo* - kiss ass  
Vaffanculo* - Go Fuck yourself


End file.
